1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to portable lighting devices and more specifically it relates to a barbecue grill light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous portable lighting devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,648,709 to Winsell; 5,163,752 to Copeland et al.; 5,257,169 to Walendziak and 5,448,459 to Rogers all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.